bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaya Miyoshi
Kaya Takagi (née Miyoshi, born June 25, 1993 in Saitama-ken, Japan), is the wife of Akito Takagi and the best friend of Miho Azuki. She sees Azuki, Takagi and Moritaka Mashiro pursuing their dreams, so she decides to have a dream too. Her first dream was to be a writer, but then decided later on that she wanted to make Takagi, Mashiro and Azuki's dreams to come true. In order to do so, she at least helps the mangaka pair by being their assistant. Appearance Kaya has light brown hair which she normally wears in a high ponytail at the back of her head. She has pursed lips and large breasts. After reaching her 20s, Kaya’s lips has become more normal-looking. She is called attractive by others, but denies it; Akito Takagi (Kaya's husband) thinks she's adorable. Her casual clothing usual has long-sleeved shirts with either a skirt or shorts. Her pajamas are a matching top and pants with polka-dots. Personality Kaya is a loud and rather childish girl who seems to get on the nerves of quite a few people. But all the while, she is still a very kind and supportive girl of Akito Takagi and Moritaka Mashiro in their dreams. She often helps out with the tones and inking, working as a sort of assistant. She has joked about Mashiro paying her, but when he took her seriously, she quickly shook her head and said that she was joking. Miyoshi helps out in inking the manga and generally maintaining a positive atmosphere in the studio. Mashiro and Takagi find that her optimistic presence in the studio helps cheer up what is otherwise very stressful working environment and feel she is part of the "team." She also seems to be rather self-conscious of her appearance. Stating several times that she is not pretty, an example of this is when Takagi is having coffee with Yuriko Aoki, Miho Azuki and her and Azuki says 'I wonder what people are thinking Takagi, you sitting with three pretty girls.' and Miyoshi cuts in saying 'Two.' in a correcting manner. Kaya also seems frightened by compliments about her looks; when it was up in the air about Reversi getting an anime, Akito and Moritaka lied about why they were either happy or depressed, they scared her the first time by saying she was super cute. Kaya has a temper, which is something to look out for (given she's a former blackbelt in karate and took kickboxing; one punch from her is strong as three hits from a man.) When she's drunk, Kaya's wrath is a mere disagreement with her away. Kaya has a mischievous side; when Akito explained guys want to see panties, she was ready to tell Mashiro what Miho's looked like. However, she was talked out of it as it would be too much for Mashiro, not to mention it'd make him unable to focus on work. She cares very much about Akito, often talking about his well-being with Mashiro and Miho; however, she is usually told not to bother as it usually works out in the end. Her taste in furniture is left questionable as most of her home has average furniture, but when it came to choosing their bed, Kaya choose one she thought was cute; however, Akito found "disturbingly erotic''. '' When it comes to having children, Kaya's given some mixed responses. A few years into their marriage, Kaya decided it was time to have a child; however, Akito put the idea off. When a copycat was imitating PCP, she assured Akito she could raise a child to know right from wrong. When she mentioned taking their children to the hot springs one day, she slapped Takagi when he said they'd "give it a try tonight. Bakuman Series Helping Muto Ashirogi Kaya helps Muto Ashirogi produce manga by inking and toning occasionally. She hangs out in the studio with the boys and cleans and cooks. Aoki Ko and Takagi's New Fiancee After seeing a letter from Aiko Iwase to Akito Takagi she doubts Takagi's faithfulness. With this doubt in her mind she turns to the one she can confide in, Miho Azuki. After telling Azuki, Azuki then transfers her anger to Moritaka Mashiro thinking he is wrong and that he is hiding the fact that Takagi is cheating on Kaya while it was not true as Takagi only met Iwase by Chance and he and Aoki only help each other out. After two months and no emails from Azuki, Takagi decides that the breakup will effect the manga and tries to put an end to it by telling his true feelings to Kaya, his true love. However, Takagi met Aoki by coincidence and she hugged him and told him about her troubles. Kaya happened to witness this and misunderstood. While she ran away, Takagi chased after her and tried to explain but Kaya refused to listen until he asked her to marry him and that she is the only one he truly love. Although Kaya was skeptical thinking he was just copying Mashiro, Takagi told her that he is not copying and they should get married now. Much to her shock, she pointed out how they still in college. However, Takagi replied to her that they are legal age to be married and he will marry her if she accept his proposal after clearing up the misunderstanding. Kaya, Azuki, Aoki and Takagi meet to have tea and Azuki congratulate Kaya. Trivia * Kaya's surname Miyoshi 'means "to see" (見) ('mi) and "good luck" (吉) (yoshi). External links Category:Bakuman Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Assistants Category:Relatives